1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic system for use in flash photography with a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of conventional electronic flash devices designed to emit a preliminary flash light in advance of the main light emission for flash photography and also a variety of exposure control systems for flash photography which make use of the preliminary flash light emission for camera exposure control, for example, the control of the diaphragm aperture of a camera objective lens. As an example, a Japanese Laid-Open patent application TOKKAISHO 56-75627 discloses an electronic flash device which includes: a first capacitor for the preliminary flash light emission, a second capacitor and a single Xenon tube, and which is arranged to effect the preliminary flash light emission by firing of the Xenon tube with a discharge of the electric energy stored in the first capacitor through the Xenon tube, and then effects a main flash light emission by firing of said Xenon tube again with a discharge of the electric energy stored in the second capacitor through the Xenon tube. Since the light emitted from the Xenon tube includes visible light, the electronic flashing device as described above may cause the person being photographed, to unconsciously blink with his eyes due to the stimulation of the eyes by the preliminary flash light. This blink sometimes occurs a short time after the preliminary flash light emission and just at the time when the exposure is effected with the main flash light being emitted, resulting in an unfavourable picture of the photographed person with his or her eyes looking about to close.